A waste water outlet unit for a shower tray is known and generally comprises an apertured top grille part and a bottom part. The bottom part is clamped to the underside of the shower tray by the top grille part being positioned on the topside of the shower tray and then engaged with the bottom part. The waste water from the shower tray drains over and through the apertures of the top grille part into the bottom part. The bottom part has a waste water outlet which is connected to a drain pipe.
A problem with this type of unit becomes apparent when access to the interior of the bottom part is required, for example for cleaning or maintenance. Access can only be gained by removing the top grille part, and to do this the top grille part must first be released from the bottom part. However, once released, the bottom part becomes free to move relative to the shower tray. It can thus be difficult, if not impossible, to re-clamp the bottom part, especially after the shower tray has been installed.
The present invention seeks to overcome this problem.